still_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Mark's paintings
Mark's paintings are paintings created by Mark and important objects in Still Life. Mark only painted what he saw. When he joined the cult and became it's asassin, it started admiring and glorifying him and his paintings and used them for it's rtuals. When cult began targeting Otokar's girls, Mark began painting them before killing them and created portraits of all of them. Most of the paintings were initially stored in Mark's apartment in Prague. Later most of them were shipped to Chicago Art Gallery and stored there. The remaining paintings were stored at Red Lantern. List of paintings # Streets of Prague - one of the earliest known paintings created soon after Mark came in Prague and depicting a street in Prague. It was stored at Mark's apartment and then at Chicago Art Gallery. # Beatrice - one of the earliest known paintings created soon after Mark met Beatrice and depicting her posing for him at the Prague hospital in her uniform. It was stored at Mark's apartment and then at Chicago Art Gallery. # Ida - Ida's portrait created when she came to Mark to pose for him and depicting her posing for him. # Milena - Milena's portrait created when she came to Mark to pose for him and depicting her posing for him. # Unknown girl 1 - # Unknown girl 2 - # Vladana - Vladana's portrait created when she came to Mark to pose for him and depicting her posing for him naked with a half-transparent black cloth. # Apolina - Apolina's portrait created when she came to Mark to pose for him and depicting her posing for him naked with a red cloth. # Cleansing of soul - created after Apolina's death and depicting her eyeless corpse with a red cloth and a mill in the background. # Death do us part - last painting in Prague. It was created after Ida's death and depicts her and Gus's last moments together. # Black Wedding - It was stored at Red Lantern. # Disturbed sanctuary - created after Mark killed a young girl in a bath in abandoned apartment building in Chicago and depicting her corpse. It was stored at Chicago Art Gallery. # A sinner's pardon - created after Mark killed a young girl near angel's statue in Chicago and depicting her corpse. It was stored at Chicago Art Gallery. # Doctor Hyde - one of the last known paintings created while Mark and Harold were imprisoned in LA's prison and depicting Hyde. It was stored at Chicago Art Gallery. # Pupil - one of the last known paintings created while Mark and Harold were imprisoned in LA's prison and depicting Harrold in the cell. It was stored at Chicago Art Gallery. # Mindless - one of the last known paintings created while Mark and Harold were imprisoned in LA's prison and depicting Mark's and Harrold's cellmate. It was stored at Chicago Art Gallery. # Liberation - last known painting created soon after Mark and Harold escaped from LA's prison and depicting it's destruction. It was stored at Chicago Art Gallery.